


Ringed

by angelboygabriel



Series: Everything In Front Of My Eyes [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Engaged Evak, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, post college, post-skam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Isak and Even have an engagement party.
Relationships: Even Bech Næshim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Everything In Front Of My Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Skam ▶ Even Bech Næsheim / Isak Valtersen





	Ringed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief glimpse into the lives of the OG gang I’ve created for my EIFOME verse, intended to give some background as to their relationships before I start introducing remakes into the storyline!

LØRDAG 17:51

29 April 2020

“Oh, let’s see the ring!” Eva exclaims excitedly, and grabs at Isak’s hand. Sana and Vilde both lean in as Eva holds it up to get a good look at it, the three of them fawning over it with a chorus of “awwww!”

Even beams at their expressions, an arm slung over Isak’s shoulders.

“It’s so nice, Even! What about yours? Show!” Vilde says, and then Even sticks his hand out next to Isak’s. Their rings are matching golden bands that are hammered to look like slender tree branches, and the result is both elegant and fitting for them. The girls step back and offer another round of congratulations, so sincere and warm that Isak blushes and Even squeezes him closer to his side with a knowing smile.

“I’m so happy for you two. You guys deserve all the joy has to offer,” Sana tells them, and Isak pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you guys. Seriously, I don’t know if I would have made it this far without all of you.”

“You would have made it, just more messily. You found him after all, didn’t you?” Eva responds with a gentle grin and Isak ducks his head contentedly.

“You better show us the rings too!” Jonas yells from the kitchen, where he, Yousef, Elias, and Magnus are trying their best to juggle several plates of food to the table. They line the table with plates filled with slabs of salmon, stacks of kebabs, potatoes, waffles, and salad. Magnus thunks down a case of beer at the end of the table and everyone cheers.

Isak, Even and the girls all choose seats at the table and Jonas passes the beer around. Sana and Elias both opt for a glass of the sparkling grape juice that Yousef had brought as a non-alcoholic alternative. Almost all their friends were there, save Mahdi who was visiting family in Antwerp as well as Noora and Chris who were with Eskild in Amsterdam visiting friends. 

After seats had been taken and caps popped off, Jonas stood back up and raised his beer.

“To Isak and Even!” he announced, and eight more drinks raised to join his.

“Isak and Even!” everyone chorused back, and Isak smiled so hard his face hurt. “Skål!” they cheered as they all clinked glasses, and the room then erupted into applause and shouts.

* * *

After dinner, Vilde and Sana brought out four massive bowls of popcorn and a plate of cookies into the living room while Even put Romeo + Juliet on for them all to watch. The room is warm and quiet, save the munch of popcorn and the occasional murmur of commentary with the movie, and this might just be the second happiest Isak’s ever been in his life. Right after Even proposing, of course.

“This is perfect,” Even whispers into his ear from where they’re curled up together on the couch. Isak simply nods.

Life is beautiful. 


End file.
